1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a locking mechanism, the electrical connector being equipped with a locking mechanism for inhibiting disconnection of the electrical connector from a counterpart electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, JP 2009-230895A, wired connectors to be joined to connectors mounted on circuit boards have locking mechanisms that prevent disconnection from the connectors mounted on the circuit boards. A wired connector disclosed in JP 2009-230895A has a housing made of a synthetic resin and a plate-like locking engagement portion provided in the housing. The locking engagement portion is supported by the housing via a supporting point portion. Moreover, a locking claw is provided at tip end of the locking engagement portion.
When the housing of the wired connector fits into a housing of a connector mounted on a circuit board, the locking claw of the locking engagement portion gets over an engagement claw portion formed in an outer face of the housing of the connector mounted on the circuit board and is caught on the engagement claw portion. Thus, the connector mounted on the circuit board and the wired connector lock to each other, and disconnection of the wired connector is inhibited.
An operating portion in the form of a projection is formed in the locking engagement portion disclosed in JP 2009-230895A. The operating portion is formed at a base end of the locking engagement portion opposite from the tip end at which the locking claw is formed. A projecting portion is provided in order that an operator operating the wired connector places his/her finger on the projecting portion. The operator places his/her finger on the projecting portion and presses the operating portion, thereby swinging the locking engagement portion on the supporting point portion, so that the engagement between the locking claw and the engagement claw portion can be released. In this state, the wired connector is pulled out of the connector mounted on the circuit board, and thus, the wired connector can be removed from the connector mounted on the circuit board.